1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sexual aid and, more particularly, pertains to providing abutment surfaces positionable on opposite sides of an anal sphincter to ensure proper positioning and retention of a sexual aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sexual aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sexual aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing sexual aids through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,783 to Kaiser et al., discloses a pneumatic monitor for indicating strength of contractile muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,178 to Feldzamen discloses an apparatus for aiding the voluntary exercising of sphincter muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,216 to Sugrue et al., discloses an intra-abdominal pressure measurement apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,586 to Lahr discloses a method for exercising a patients anal canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,199 to Summers discloses an implantable pressure indicator.
Lastly, European Patent Number 50,983 discloses a patient anaesthesia depth monitoring system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sexual aid that provides abutment surfaces positionable on opposite sides of an anal sphincter to ensure proper positioning and retention of a sexual aid.
In this respect, the sexual aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing abutment surfaces positionable on opposite sides of an anal sphincter to ensure proper positioning and retention of a sexual aid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sexual aid which can be used for providing abutment surfaces positionable on opposite sides of an anal sphincter to ensure proper positioning and retention of a sexual aid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfill this need.